


Salvation | nier: automata

by Alesiduex



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Multiple Endings, Reader also has parental problems, Reader is a human, a2 will not be ignored in this fic, and is way too curious for her own good, spoilers will be included so beware if you havent played the game, storyline will kinda derail from the game, this is a rewritten version of the original, we love all androids equally in this house, written in 3rd POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesiduex/pseuds/Alesiduex
Summary: [fem!reader x various] The extinction of humanity placed a heavy burden on her shoulders. She was the last of her kind, and the last bit of the hope they held for a desolate world.
Relationships: 2B (NieR: Automata)/Reader, 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)/Reader, 9S (NieR: Automata)/Reader, A2 (NieR: Automata)/Reader, Devola (NieR: Automata)/Reader, Popola (NieR: Automata)/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 327





	1. .𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐧

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salvation [NieR: Automata]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553519) by [Alesiduex (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alesiduex). 



_**In the past, she was often told that things wouldn't always go her way.**_ She was by no means a spoiled child, in fact she was quite the opposite. She thought herself independent from her parents, though it wasn't by choice. 

Her mother, the wife of a political figure, was never home. Neither was her father. In their absence, they left the task of raising their only daughter to the various nannies they'd hire. But the women [name] would go on to associate as her 'second mothers', could never be on par with the real thing. What she longed for more than anything as a child, was the presence of her parents.

Nightmares came often, waking her in the middle of the night and frightening her into staying up until the early hours of the morning. She was quick to learn the silence of her empty home would always greet her instead of the whispered affirmations she sought from her absent mother. Over the years her nightmares and tears never stopped, but her cries for her mother did. 

[name] was five when her mother pulled her aside and repeated the accursed words to the young girl who would then go onto uttering them every time she felt saddened at the lack of her parent's presence. To her, they were like a mantra meant to ward off her loneliness, a reminder that her parent's absence was in no way their fault. Though, unknowingly, they also became the words that plunged her deeper into the depths of her solitude.

" _You can't always get what you want, so make the best of what you have."_

At five years old, the girl understood what her mother meant with the lesson in selflessness. Her father, along with the rest of the government, were busy with finding a cure for a vicious disease ravaging the planet. The rare times that he was home, he always brought home a present for her as if that were to make up for his extensive absence. Her mother was no different. The nights that she did decide to come home, she always smelt of alcohol and cigarette mixed perfume. Sometimes she came in alone and other times [name] could hear the murmured whispers of an unfamiliar man.

Despite their obvious shortcomings as parents, [name] still loved them to bits. She cherished the time they spent with her no matter how long or short it was. She was a good girl, an _obedient_ girl, who refused to cry when her parents would leave her alone at home and not return for days on end. There were better things to waste her tears on and she decided her selfish desires would not be one of them. 

༻✦༺

_**There was a painful ringing in her head as she forced her eyes open.**_ It was possibly the worst headache she's ever had and as she slowly regained consciousness, it was apparent her pain was due to a blaring alarm. It was loud enough that she could feel its sound vibrate throughout the length of her body and it echoed within the confines of her head.

Her fingers dove into unruly tresses, clenching tightly at the strands as a soft groan escaped her lips. Her eyes blinked rapidly in a vain attempt to whisk away the drowsiness she felt overcoming her senses. While her thoughts were like a blank slate, filled with nothing other than the sound of that horrid alarm, she still had enough awareness to recognize that the place she awoke in was not at all familiar. 

White surrounded her, encompassing her senses in a color far too bright for her taste. She slightly winced, closing her eyes briefly before slowly opening them as they adjusted. Aside from the unfamiliar white room, she was also puzzled to find herself sleeping in not a bed, but an odd chamber. There was a thin glass door that separated her from the outside which she experimentally pressed her hands against. With surprising ease, the door gave away with a high pitched hiss. Her hands reached forward to grapple the sides of the metal chamber, the pulsating in the back of her head dulled as she pulled herself out and into the empty room. The alarms that were blaring unintelligible words just moments earlier had silenced as soon as the glass door opened. It was a detail she couldn't focus too much on, not when her head felt like it was spinning and not one coherent thought could be formed. 

Her legs crumbled beneath her as soon as her feet touched the white linoleum floor, and the hacking coughs she expelled caused her to double over as she huffed to catch her breath. She didn't feel in control of her own body and the newfound soreness that circulated throughout her limbs made it feel impossible to pick herself up from the floor.

Once her fit of coughing ceased, her gaze drifted around the area in tentative observation. Other than the blanch white of the room, it bared nothing else of interest. Nothing decorated the walls, neither was there anything in the room other than the large chamber she awoke in. The air that seeped from its open door was cold and it nipped at the chilled skin of her exposed arms; causing gooseflesh to rise in its wake.

As her gaze swept over the room once more, she caught sight of something. It was on the left most side of the room and its only indication was a slight outline in the shape of a door. Her eyes slightly widened at the thought of her presumed exit from the empty room and hopefully, the answers to her missing memories. She couldn't remember much from her assumed slumber and it was her belief that beyond that door, would be someone who could answer her most pressing questions.

The muscles in her calves writhed in dull soreness that was promptly ignored by her and while her movements were slow, it was the thought of her supposed escape that drove her on. Her ears perked at the buzzing silence as she neared the door. It was eerily quiet and the lack of noise, other than her own footsteps, deeply unsettled her. Her brow furrowed and she bit her bottom lip as her rushed movements became slower due to caution. While she wanted nothing more than to get out of the room she was seemingly trapped in, she had enough sense to know that her situation was not at all normal. She figured by now she would have heard _someone_ , yet there was not one sound beyond the wall she faced.

She stood at the foot of the door, her gaze raking over the wall for any indentation of a handle. When she found nothing, she opted to try pushing it. Slowly, she lifted up her hands before pressing her palms against the section of outlined wall. To her delight and somewhat disbelief, the wall slid open with as much ease as the chamber's glass door had. Another hiss was heard and the sight lying beyond the exit caught her off guard. 

Unlike the pure white room she emerged from, the hall was extremely decrepit. Rust and grime coated the tiled walls and the linoleum floors beneath her feet were lifting to expose the chipped concrete beneath. Her nose scrunched at the smell of stagnant water and glancing up revealed lengthy vines cascading down from broken parts of the ceiling. Dirt, that she assumed originated from the collapsed portions of the ceiling, smothered the floors in a light layer of brown and from the slight crunching under the soles of her shoes she could assume there was glass mixed in as well.

There was a vast difference between the pristine white room she just emerged from and the cluttered mess of a hall she currently stood in. While the other remained untouched, the hall looked as if it were completely destroyed by what she could only assume was time itself. From the obvious years it would have taken to reduce a building to this state of ruin, she hoped it was not an indicator of how long she slept away in that chamber.

Her head switched from either side of the hall, properly taking in her surroundings before deciding to move further in. From what it appeared, there wasn't any other room besides the one she just exited and that alone made her wonder the whereabouts of other people, especially her parents. Despite her brain still being unreliable to provide any real answers, she knew for a fact that her parents wouldn't have just _abandon_ her in a place like this without at least leaving her a note. At least, she hoped they wouldn't.

With her hands nervously clenched closely to her chest, [name] made her way towards the right end of the hall where she could distinctly make out the metallic threshold of an elevator. There was a smaller rusted panel next to the sliding doors where a flashing light could be seen, assuring her that the elevator was operable.

Her shoes patted softly against the broken tiled floor and her hands fell limp to her sides as she made a beeline straight towards the elevator doors. Since there didn't seem to be another living soul in the lone hallway her desolate room was located in, then there had to be _somebody_ above her. She couldn't be alone, it just wasn't a possibility she wanted to face nor _think_ about.

With a hint of urgency, she pushes her index finger against the flickering silver button of the elevator. Her ears perked at the immediate sound of whirring and the echoed clunks of the elevator moving down towards her level. Her fingers tap impatiently at her thighs, the mix of nervousness and fear she felt building in her chest becoming almost painful. There were plenty of times she was left alone at home, but there was always a guarantee that her parents would return sometime soon. It was an assurance that made her feel both comfortable and complacent with the fact that she wasn't going to see them for a few days or hours, but in this moment she felt as if they were never coming back. It was the type of loneliness that clawed at the back of her head, filling her jumbled thoughts with doubts. Maybe this was the day they finally left her for good? Maybe they suddenly decided they no longer wanted her and dumped her here for somebody else to find?

Her teeth sunk deeper into her bottom lip to the point where she could taste the metallic tinge of blood.

Squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head, she shook the thoughts away as her tongue swiped across the inflamed portion of her lip. She needed a distraction from herself and what else was there to think about other than the building she was currently in. She figured that it must have been some kind of government facility as the chamber she woke up in had a distinct high-tech appearance to it. The question was _why?_ She had to have known the reason she was brought here, she just could _not_ remember. It frustrated her deeply knowing that the answers were there, yet her amnesia blocked her from recalling what she so desperately wanted to know. Her brow furrowed deeper, yet before she could get too wrapped up in her own thoughts, the sound of the elevator's ding pulled her from her stupor.

Her amnesia was only temporary, she decided as she stepped into the elevator with a bit more resolve in her step than before, she'd remember everything again. All she needed was a little more time to get accustomed to her situation and soon enough her memories would come back. As soon as she made it outside she'd get in contact with the police or someone who could help her and hopefully be taken to a hospital. While her first move should have been to call her parents, she knew they wouldn't come if it was her calling. The police would be enough to urge them along. 

The jolt of the elevator beginning its journey up slightly startled her and with a deep breath, she calmed her beating heart. All that had transpired in under an hour was enough to inch upon her nerve. She was undeniably on edge and it was only thinly veiled composure that kept her from hiding herself away in a faraway corner. This, like many other things, was something only she could solve.

She grew up never expecting someone to come to her rescue.

༻✦༺

**_Stepping out of that elevator was her first mistake._** She should have turned back the second her eyes set upon the sight of an unfamiliar empty building that appeared as if it would collapse at any given moment. 

Other than the sound of nature's ambience seeping through the entrance, there was hardly anything else to focus on. Her gaze trailed over what looked to be the lobby of the building, picking up on the bits of vegetation that stuck up through the cracks in the concrete floor. To her right, there was an elevator shaft that lacked an elevator to put it to any use but she could see a ladder leading up to higher floors. As she staggered forwards, her own footsteps echoed throughout the large hall and her ears perked along with them.

That was when she suddenly heard the sound of multiple footsteps, that were not her own, among the stagnant calm.

She never considered herself to be clever person, but it wasn't rocket science to put two and two together. The abandoned building she found herself in now was connected to the odd underground corridor she awoke in, and from the state of the area around her it could only mean whoever put her into that chamber was most likely not a good person. While she was still iffy on her assumed kidnapping, she trusted her instincts the most in this situation and right now they were screaming at her to get away. From how slow the initial footsteps were, she knew whoever or _whatever_ was in the same building as her, wasn't aware of her existence until _after_ she started running towards the exit. It didn't help that the spacious emptiness of the building seemingly put her footsteps on blast and she was sure her assumed abductors heard her loud and clear.

Despite the searing pain radiating from her legs and feet, due to their little use and her continued groggy state, she pushed herself to continue running. Her breaths came out in a series of rapid puffs, her lips parting as she greedily sucked in air to keep up with how much she was expending. Her chest heaved along with her rushed steps and her thundering footfalls couldn't be heard over the pounding of her heart. Her ears painfully throbbed along with the beat of her heart and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as they flushed with strain. The sun's radiance blared down on her in the form of rays and as much as she wished to relish the warmth against her skin, the sound of yelling and footsteps speedily catching up to her didn't give her such luxury. She could distinctly hear shouting from behind her, yet over the fast beating of her own heart and the adrenaline that coursed through her, she couldn't catch exactly what they were saying.

Her eyes darted around the field of grass, only catching the strange sight of oversized animals, decrepit buildings, and broken down cars. Where ever she was, this wasn't the same city she remembered living in. There wasn't another soul to be seen roaming the streets, neither was there any sign of a patrolling cop car. The people behind her keep shouting something, a warning if she had to guess, but she had no plans in sticking around to hear them correctly.

With her feet pounding harshly against the broken asphalt of what was once a road, she hoped that she'd lose her pursers as she was sure she'd collapse out of exhaustion in a matter of seconds. Strands of [hair color] hair followed behind her, the wind whipping across her face only provided momentary relief to her flushed cheeks. Her chest burned and no matter how much air she inhaled, it never felt like it was enough. Her legs agonized as well with a constant pain that begged for her to stop. Her eyes clenched close as she internally placated with herself to just go for a _little_ longer and the people behind her would eventually lose interest.

At the sound of something firing and an immediate impact setting off right next to her feet, the realization of her pursuer's intention dawned on her. Whoever they were, they weren't interested in taking her back. With a yelp that sounded more like a scream, she tumbled forward after tripping over her own feet and painfully landed onto her hands and knees. Her teeth gritted together as a hiss escaped her clenched teeth and she didn't even need to look at her hands to know they were bleeding. Her ears perked at the sound of what she recognized as her attacker's footsteps and with widened eyes she looked up at them.

While it was a fear for her at one point, she was sure being alone was the preferable option. The silver sword glinted elegantly under the sun and if it weren't pointed directly at her throat, she wouldn't have minded praising it even more. The owner of the pretty weapon was a female whose only identifying facial features were her exposed lips and the tiny mole on the right side of her chin. The blindfold she wore obscured the threatening expression [name] knew she held and the moment of brief silence that passed between them was spent in study of each other. 

The woman was intimidating. With her tall stature and almost demanding presence, it was hard to ignore her. Even if she wasn't currently threatening her with a weapon, [name] could tell the air the woman carried was distinctly unique. She stood with a trained rigidness and the bit of uncovered visage she could see the woman's expression never once changed from its stoicism. With the added all black uniform the woman adorned, she could only assume the woman's demeanor was due to some kind of military training. With the little experience she's had with soldiers due to her father's occupation, she remembered they always felt a little different from everyone else. 

"Who are you?"

Her tone was teeming with hostility, though [name] was at a loss for what she did to deserve it. She would have thought the woman would have known her. If she was her abductor, or in this case her _executor_ , wouldn't she have already been expecting her? The woman's grip on the sword in her hand tightened significantly at the lack of immediate answer. [name] blinked a few times in confusion as she attempted to rationalize the woman's question and when she felt the tip of the sword getting a little _too_ close to her skin, her eyes clenched shut and her lips parted to expel a rushed answer.

"[name]! M-my name is [name]!"

Out of fear, she raised her hands close to her face; exposing the bleeding tears on the skin of her palms. She hoped her submissive gesture would deter the woman from harming her and for the most part, it seemingly worked as the tip of the sword was no longer pressing against her neck. Her eyes fluttered open, raising up from the cracked road and onto the uniformed woman before her. Although she couldn't exactly see the woman's eyes due to her blindfold, she could tell she was staring straight at her raised hands. Before she could even manage to use her momentary pause to escape, [name]'s ears perked at the sound of another pair of footsteps rushing towards them which immediately drew her attention.

"2B!" The voice of a male bounded through the desolate city, echoing even in her brain. At the sound of his voice, the woman's defensive stance visibly faltered. "You can't hurt her, she's-"

A small robot, one that [name] didn't notice hovering over the shoulder of the strange woman, suddenly moved to be in front of her, shielding her from the woman. The words of both the approaching boy and the male sounding robot were the same, yet spoken in different tones.

"Human!" 

"Human life form detected."


	2. .𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲

_**The blindfolds they wore did nothing to hide their curious stares.**_ The male especially seemed to have been intrigued by the words of the small hovering robots. He was quick to approach [name], offering her a gloved hand and a smile when she looked up at him.

She was hesitant to accept his assistance seeing as the woman, who she assumed to be his partner, attacked her mere moments ago. If it were not for his quick intervention, she was sure she would have been killed without an ounce of hesitation. The woman before her had yet to speak or move from her spot. She only stared at [name] with an expression hidden by her black blindfold.

The male whose hand was still offered out to her radiated a far kinder aura than the woman he stood next to. It could have been due to his openness in showcasing his emotions, [name] was able to tell what the boy felt from just his tone of voice and slight movements of his lips alone, but the woman was harder to read. She spoke steadier and far more coldly than he.

"Sorry about. . . _scaring_ you." Her brows furrowed at the male's choice of words. While it was true that their actions had in fact 'scared' her, it failed to highlight the prominent problem with what they'd done. They tried to _kill_ her. "We thought you were someone els—"

"Are you really human?"

The voice of the once silent woman came as a shock for the [hair color] haired girl and at her question, she faltered. The boy who offered his hand out to her straightened himself after hearing the woman suddenly speak. [name] wasn't sure what to make of the odd question. Wasn't it obvious that she was human? Did she look vastly different from how she looked back then? Her fingers glided along the soft skin of her cheeks in search for something that wasn't supposed to be there. 

"2B, you heard what the pod said. . ."

The woman, whose name was an oddity in itself, merely nodded her head at her partner's reiteration as her lips pursed into a thin line. She was thinking, that much [name] could tell. Only a few moments of silence passed, by then [name] lowered her hands back to her chest, clasping them together in nervousness. She knew the white haired male standing before her was harmless, for the most part, but his partner was someone she was still wary of. She still found herself flinching at the woman's every move.

"Why aren't you on the moon with the rest?"

Her brows furrowed together in confusion. The moon? Why would anyone be there? Most importantly, what did she mean by 'the rest'? [name]'s hands fell to her lap as did her gaze as she continued to ponder over the woman's words. Her memories were still missing and no matter how many seconds passed, she couldn't seem to recall anything. Her brows furrowed and her teeth nibbled on the skin of her bottom lip. If she didn't answer correctly, would they kill her? Was there _even_ a right answer?

She found her position on the floor to be uncomfortable, but she couldn't bring herself to get up only due to her the caution she still felt around the other two. She slowly shook her head at the woman's words, her gaze lifting to timidly meet theirs. "Wha- What are you talking about?"

The two glanced towards each other; seemingly participating in a silent conversation she had no way of deciphering. She looked between them, her confusion only growing deeper at their lack of an answer. [name] hurriedly picked herself up from the ground, ignoring the stinging sensation radiating from her knees and the crimson stains that bled through the dark material of her pants. The noise of gravel falling to the asphalt below her feet, caught '2B' and the unknown male's attention.

They returned their gazes back to her, somewhat surprised to see her no longer cowering away like she was moments ago. Her lips were pulled into a slight frown as she peered down at her bleeding hands, a hiss leaving her lips when she gently blew on her open cuts in an attempt to rid her wounds of debris.

"There aren't any humans left on earth. . ." 2B's tone was soft, her facial features becoming lax. The change in tone was vastly different from the curt note she held earlier. It almost felt as if she were attempting to be comforting. "They all fled to the moon."

She glanced up from her wounds, brows furrowed as she finally glanced around her surroundings. Decrepit and withering buildings towered over her smaller figure, the decayed asphalt below her feet adding on to the dilapidated state of a loosely familiar city. Wide [eye color] eyes filled with poignant curiosity, roved across the field of unkempt grass and soaking in the sight of the broken highway which loomed over it. Abandoned and rusted cars littered the roads along with various animals that now called this desolate city their home. The area around her no longer resembled a bustling city she was familiar with. Trees the size of skyscrapers had their roots winding up and through buildings. Green seemed to have overtaken the blanch grey of concrete and it was then that [name] realized how much time had to have passed in order for a normally populated area to become so. . . _derelict_.

It felt unreal to be standing within in a place that was so usually crowded with the bodies of people. She almost felt as if she were not in the right place, the sense of loss that accompanied the surprise she experienced with her surroundings couldn't go ignored by her. Her heart ached with the thought of this city being a telltale sign of what the rest of the world looked like, yet she didn't allow herself to dwell in it for more than those few seconds. She still needed answers and right now, these two who found her were the only ones who could answer them. When her gaze once again met with the sight of the two standing before her, she lifted a brow.

"Are you two with the military?"

It was hard for her _not_ to think they were with how they were dressed. No matter how odd their clothes may have seemed to her, there was no doubt that their black and white clothes along with the thick black blindfolds followed some kind of dress code. Private militaries weren't at all uncommon and it wasn't as if she had any qualms if the two belonged to one. In this place, she held no sense of direction. Everything appeared so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time that it absolutely made her head spin in pure confusion. They seemed to have more of a grip on reality than she and ironically, she felt safest at their side despite them being the ones who caused her injuries. 

"No, we're with YoRHa. It's different from any human military you may have seen." The only male of their group of three answered, his posture much more at ease now that his partner was no longer showing signs of hostility. "It might not be easy to tell, but 2B and I are androids. . ."

_Androids?_ Her mind zeroed in on those words and her brows furrowed deeper in response. She didn't realize technology had become so advanced during the years she slumbered. It felt almost unbelievable and she desperately wanted to laugh it off as if his words were just a mere poke at her own ignorance, but from the expression on his face she knew that his words held truth. Her fingers harshly pinched the skin of her other hand and painfully twisted it as a way to wake herself up if this was a dream.

Despite not _being_ human, they looked so much like one. She didn't know what hid under their blindfolds, and she could only assume that there would be a pair of human _looking_ eyes, but the rest of their body appeared no different from her own. It was a bit uncanny and utterly confusing, but it explained their initial shock of learning [name]'s species. From the lack of human life around her, she could only assume that they've probably never met one before.

"Um," At the sound of his voice, [name]'s attention returned to him. Her head shook away the inquisitive thoughts and her eyes blinked to show him her attentiveness. An awkward smile played at the ends of his lips, one of his gloved hands delved into his white tresses in what she recognized as a nervous tick. "I know this might seem sudden, but would you mind coming with us?"

Stepping slightly away from him with her hands tucked closely to her chest, she glanced over his figure in search for something about him that would hint at any danger his words may have betrayed. Her expression and actions clearly showed her distrust for the both of them. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

He faltered in surprise, appearing as though he were not expecting to be questioned on the matter. When his silence grew a second too long and [name]'s uneasiness with the duo reappeared, his partner stepped in and effortlessly took over the conversation. Her tone of voice still carried the soft inflection she used earlier but it still lacked the correct emotion that would have done a better job at easing [name]'s sudden distress. Still, the human girl found herself preferring this version of 2B rather than the hostile one she experienced at the start of their meeting.

"Somewhere we can treat those wounds." She motioned towards [name]'s hands which were still clutched closely to her. Just with those words alone, [name] felt her injuries begin to burn with acknowledgement. "And where we can explain some things. . . you don't seem like you're fully aware of what's happening."

There was no point in denying such a claim. It was obvious even to herself that her mind was still recovering from her unexpected awakening and now the overload of information was beginning to meld all into one chaotic thought of confusion. Nothing was exactly settling into her brain, it felt as if everything they were telling her was going into one ear and out the other.

With a meek nod of her head, she stepped forward towards the both of them and allowed the male she has yet to be introduced to firmly grasp on to the upper portion of her arm. His hold on her wasn't painful but it was restricting, almost as if he were afraid that she were going to run away. Even if she had the idea to do so, with the state her ankle was in and the fact that her knees stung with each and every movement; running was the last thing she'd think of doing. At least for now it was.

With the male on one side of her and 2B on her other, she felt the sense of caution they held around her. It didn't feel as though it were directed at _her_ specifically, but the world around them. For some reason or another, they seemed especially wary of their surroundings but she figured that was only due to their affiliation with what they referred to as 'YoRHa'. It sounded like some private company and judging from their weapons, she could only assume that her assumption were true.

"Um," She suddenly spoke up, capturing the male's attention. He tilted his head towards her, his lips once again picking up into that friendly smile he first greeted her with. He must have realized his friendly appearance eased her nervousness. "I never caught your name. . ."

"9S." He grinned along with his introduction as his grip somewhat loosened into a more tolerant hold. "What about you?" At her quizzical look, he sheepishly chuckled. "I don't think I heard it correctly when you told 2B."

"It's [name]." She informed him, her gaze lingering on his shrouded visage for a brief moment before shifting over towards the short haired woman walking beside her. "No offense, but your names are kind of weird. . . are they code for something?"

Before 9S could answer, 2B was quick to interject with a tone as curt as ever but it held no edge. She spared no glance at [name], her eyes were still trained ahead. "It's our designation."

Her answer had seemingly prompted more questions than answers, but it did sate [name]'s curiosity for the time being. With nothing more to ask and exhaustion beginning to retake its hold on her, [name] opted to glance over her surroundings once more with a more open minded wonder.

The initial shock of waking up so far into an unknown future had worn off, but she knew after a proper night's rest she'd probably be taking that statement back. An abandoned city, especially one this huge, was a sight that [name] hadn't ever thought she'd live to see. The deterioration of the surrounding buildings was a testament of the cruelty the passage of time wrought. Her ears perked at the sound of running water as her gaze roved the area in search of it. Running along beside them, was a small stream of water. The narrow river seemed so unusual to be seen running through the cracks of a broken road, but seeing as though things have changed drastically compared to the life she was used to before her forced slumber; she figured things like this were bound to be seen more often.

Following along the river, the three eventually came to a stop and several meters before her laid a decently sized body of water. It was shallow enough for them to walk through with little to no trouble, but the water wasn't what worried her. The odd metal creations which idled in the middle of the oversized puddle was what captured not only her attention but the attention of her two new companions.

She could feel 9S suddenly tense at her side, his grip only slightly tightening. His attention snapped over to his partner immediately and with only a nod of his head, which 2B mirrored, she took off towards the machines in a rapid dash. The swords on her back which looked heavy were effortlessly swung down in succession. It almost appeared as if she were dancing. Her legs kicked powerfully against the machines as she twirled, her swords following suit and ripping through the coarse metal of their outer bodies. [name]'s eyes widened slightly at the display of strength as each machine that once idled the middle of the creek had dropped lifelessly to the ground in scattered parts.

[name] could feel herself being slightly pulled back by 9S, her gaze finally ripping away from the machines that 2B had suddenly met with aggression and towards the male beside her. She heeded his silent command, stepping a bit behind him and allowing him to pull her closer towards his side.

"Wha—What are those?"

Her question poorly articulated the vast wonder she held for the machines. She pondered their creation, their purpose and most of all, she wanted to know why her two new companions seemed so adverse with their presence. Despite not being in combat himself, she could see 9S's gloved fist tightly clench along with each successful blow 2B would land on the bigger of the four machines. It was almost as if he desired to be there in the fight alongside her.

"Machines," He doesn't once look at her as she inquisitively stares at the profile of his face, her brows furrowing with further bewilderment. "They're the reason humanity fled to the moon. . ."

He doesn't say it, but she can pick up on it herself. The unspoken words that desired to follow that string of answers. She could feel her eyes sting with newfound pity for herself, or maybe for the world; either way, the reality was beginning to set in and it felt as cold as she imagined it to be.

_They're the reason you're alone._


	3. .𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

**_The thought of his human creators often brought a feeling of longing to settle deep within his empty chest._** It felt so very foreign to him, his hands hovering over the place where his heart should be, but feeling nothing in response to his touch.

The wonder of it all struck 9S with profound curiosity, one that he wished to expose to its fullest extent and leave no detail undiscovered. The human girl who stood before him now, looked no different from any other female android model. In fact, if it weren’t for his pod alarming him of her species during their first meeting, he wouldn’t have ever guessed she were human.

It took him little time to realize how different she was from them. She was terribly weak and hurt by the tiniest of things. He believed if he were to take his eyes off her for even a second, she’d shatter into a million pieces. It filled him with a sense of unease when she walked beside him and he’d find himself jumping to catch her when she’d slightly lose her footing on uneven ground. He didn’t understand how humans were able to live like this; with the threat of death looming over their heads at a moment’s notice.

Her fragility was among the first things he noticed made a clear distinction between humans and androids. The second was the seemingly infinite range of emotions she possessed.

Despite it not being in their design, many of his fellow androids; including himself, often picked them up during the course of their life. Most of it was mimicry, the act of seeing emotions in play and the attempt of replicating them. There was a clear difference between their imitation of emotion and the real thing that occurred so naturally for humans.

There’s a bout of envy that passes through him in regards to the wonders the girl unknowingly retained. Did she ever think about the many expressions she pulled in the little time she’s met them? Did those passing emotions mean _anything_ to her or was it just a fleeting sensation that went ignored?

All of it only made his interest in her grow deeper. It made him wonder what life was like when the humans were able to roam the earth without the threat of machines or aliens. It didn’t matter how much old world information he gathered, it would never amount to anything the human girl knew. She, unlike him or _any_ android, was a person who _lived_ through the old world. She knew what it was like _before_ the machines, _before_ their creation, and _before_ humanity was forced into hiding.

She held all the answers to his pressing inquisition, he’d only need to ask. 

At the sound of a hiss of pain, his attention returned back to the scene before him. 2B is kneeling before the seated figure of the human girl he’s come to know as [name]. Behind them, and next to him, is Anemone. She watches with an interest that echoes his own, her dark brows are pulled into a tight knit and her arms are crossed over her chest. Her gaze never once wavers from the sight before the two of them, with each grimace seen on the human’s face, Anemone mirrors it.

In 2B’s hand lies a bottle of disinfectant. It’s use was originally for reusable android parts that would need to be cleaned before being put to use, but now it served as antiseptic for [name]’s injuries. None of the androids within the camp really knew what to do with a bleeding _human_ for obvious reasons, yet there was apparently two who did.

The set of twin androids, aptly named Devola and Popola, were not in the same room as 9S and the others. In fact, he hadn’t once seen them as Anemone was the one to deliver the bandages and disinfectant with written instructions on what to do. She then handed the items off to 2B, who insisted on being the one to do it, and informed them of the twins’ help.

When the disinfectant was finally put away, there was a collective sigh of relief that passed through everyone’s lips. 2B gently began to wrap white bandages around [name]’s scraped knees and hands. Even from where 9S was standing, he could see that his partner was using as much delicacy as she could muster. There was undoubtedly worry of harming [name] further that drove her sudden onset of tenderness. For as long as 9S had known 2B, gentle wasn’t in her nature.

“How did she even end up getting injured?”

The question was said in a low tone in order to not draw the attention of the two before them. Anemone leaned closer to 9S, her voice slightly muffled due to the collar of her green cloak that the lower half of her face was buried in.

His attention flickers away from the human and towards the android who stands next to him. He regards her with a small smile, one he offers to any android whether they are with YoRHa or not.

“We mistook her for someone else,” He sheepishly admits, watching as Anemone’s brow inquisitively rises. “2B fired and it must have clipped her. . .”

The brunette hums, leaning away from him as she nods her head. “You’re lucky you didn’t kill her. Humans aren’t like us. They don't have replaceable parts.”

He’s well aware of such a thing, it’s apparent from the red liquid that can be seen seeping through though the fresh bandages wrapped around [name]’s knees. He understands how easily her life could be ended and how they could do nothing about it when they knew so little about humans. That fact alone created a deep seeded fear to plant itself in the depths of his mind, an urge to assure she would never come to face harm.

“Thank you,”

His ears perk at the sound of her soft tone and when he returns his gaze towards her, he could see her [eye color] eyes flickering between himself, 2B, and Anemone. On her delicate features, she holds a soft smile.

“I might still be processing everything, but I’m still grateful for everything you three have done for me so far.” Pink colors her cheeks and her gaze flickers down to her fidgeting hands. “I’m glad you and 9S were the ones to find me, I don’t know what would have happened if it were anyone else.”

2B rises to her feet, her own lips pulling into a rare smile that even 9S had yet to see. Despite the silver haired woman being the one who was so much against the showcase of emotion, he finds that it's hard to fault her for seemingly cracking in that resolve.

It was hard _not_ to return the smile of a human who spoke with such soft sincerity. He felt even his own lips lift in response, chest filling with an unidentified warmth. His gloved hand ghosted over the area, brows slightly creasing as he wondered whether this was the same sensation humans would feel when they were content with something. 

_Happiness? Was that what they called it?_

He didn't understand any of the things he were feeling. The names of such emotions continued to bewilder him, but he was slowly finding himself becoming familiar with them. His concealed gaze returned back to the sight 2B and [name] conversing with each other, Anemone now standing next to them as her head bobbed along with whatever was being said.

Since the arrival of the human, he found himself confused by many things. The emotions and various sensations swirling around inside of him felt so utterly puzzling, yet they invigorated him with unimaginable wonder. He desired to learn more, _feel_ more and he knew he could obtain that just by staying at [name]'s side.

It was a concept he didn't find himself having a problem with and from the looks of it, neither did 2B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will be in 2b's pov then back to mc's. i'll only do these occasionally as they require me to essentially retell a portion of the story twice. they'll also be shorter than regular chapters.


	4. .𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞

_**There's a feeling that settles deeply within her chest at the mere thought of the human girl.**_ 2B doesn't know what to call the sensation, but it fills her being with an odd lightness she cannot put into words.

Lightly colored blue eyes which lie obscured under a pitch black blindfold, rest on the girl seated before her. [name]'s gaze is colored a vibrant [eye color] that shimmers slightly under the bright light of the sun. 2B believes the girl is akin to what she could imagine an angel being, her halo of [hair color] hair falling in silk waves around her shoulders as a kind smile graces her delicate features.

It was then that she recognizes the lightness in her chest as the sense of serenity. 

"Thank you," The girl says as her gaze nervously falls away from 2B's and in favor of her knitted fingers. "I'm glad you and 9S were the ones to find me."

The world seemingly falls away with those words of spoken gratitude. 2B never thought much of the various gestures of appreciation she'd received from the androids she assisted. To her, she was content with helping in any way she could even if she didn't look the type to bother with such a thing. Yet, to hear them from a _human. . ._ it felt utterly _relieving_. 

Her life was dedicated to protecting the secret of mankind's extinction, lying to her fellow androids and watching as they gave their lives for a truly lost cause. For years on end, she witnessed them fight through hoards of machines for their creators whom they've never once seen and only heard, convinced that one day the machine war would end and the humans would return home. To some, it felt hopeless and many had begun to think their lives were being wasted on beings whose existence was questionable.

It frustrated 2B to know the truth. To know that there wasn't anything worth fighting for because their creators were dead. Long gone and unable to return back to the world that still carried their remnants. That knowledge alone would be enough to break any hopeful spirit, which is why 2B tried her hardest to rid herself of any faith she might have had in an ideal future. 

Yet, despite the effort she placed in keeping herself safe from ever thinking of a brighter future, the human seated before her wickedly reignited that persistent thought of foolishly believing in something. Her words, which may have seemed meaningless to _her_ , was everything to 2B.

It was almost like an unspoken apology for the suffering she endured until [name]'s discovery. 2B felt as if she were reprieved of all the harm she caused and it filled her again with that sense of encompassing peace.

* * *

_'What if. . .'_

* * *

_She_ was all that was left of 2B's hope in the desolate world she deemed irreparable long ago. _She_ was the one who could easily breathe life back into the barren city. With her at 2B's side, there was no telling what kind of fate the world may yet hold. There was no need to feel so desperately helpless anymore and _finally_ 2B would be allowed to have the one thing she desired most.

_To be free._

_Free_ from the burden of having to keep a secret so heavy, _free_ from the responsibility of having to take the life of the one person she held dearest to her, and _finally free_ of the perpetual cycle of life and death.

Hope so easily clawed its way into her chest, wrapping its tendrils where her heart should be and pulling so mercilessly she thought she would die. Her hope was both so scary and relieving, the conflict of it all made her want to oust it once more just so she could make sense of it. It was dangerous to hope, she knew that much; to feel like there was something more out there for her that didn't involve reliving the same nightmare over and over again.

She desperately wanted to welcome it, to embrace all of its ugliness and hurt it would eventually bring in order to feel somewhat closer to the light [name] unknowingly shined with. Her humanity was precious and so very fragile. Even with the lightest of touch, 2B feared she would break it and once again fall into the abyss of menacing black.

Hope was so very frightening, yet she couldn't will herself to turn away from it. 

The smile that picks up at the ends of her lips and is displayed fully for the girl that stares up at her, is one that 2B doesn't dare to fight. Even without her knowing it, [name] is the answer to 2B's silent prayers; a gift she couldn't imagine coming any sooner and one she wished to preserve until the end of time.

The girl stares curiously at 2B, her head tilting along with her puzzled expression. There is only a moment of unique wonder that crosses her features, one 2B remembered once seeing 9S make when he found something interesting. She finds the expression endearing and it only makes it clear to her the ways that humans both differed and held similarities to androids. It was only until the [hair color] haired girl finally mirrored the smile, her own being vastly brighter in comparison to 2B's, that the silver haired android realized yet another thing. 

[name] was her future and in _her_ , 2B finally found happiness.

* * *

_'What if there was something more for me than this never ending despair?'_

* * *


	5. .𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐜𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥

**_[Name] found no familiarity in the vast sea of decay that surrounds her._** The ruined city was once a place that she found odd serenity in. Despite thinking it to be unbearably noisy, she was comforted by the bright lights and buzzing city life. Now, there was nothing like that anymore. It was silent, only the sound of a passing breeze and the occasional creaks of crumbling buildings could be heard.

2B's heels clicked through the empty streets, her footsteps being closely followed by her partner's. The short locks of her silver hair fluttered gently along with the wind as it passed by her, ruffling the skirt of her uniform and causing her to stop for a moment in her tracks. She glances over her shoulder, peering at the curious gaze of the human girl riding on her back.

[Eye color] eyes dart across the broken streets which were littered with rusted remains of vehicles and she absorbs the sight of collapsed buildings. The expression she holds on her face is one that 2B finds endearing. She finds the loosely knitted brows and slightly parted lips of the girl to represent the epitome of wonder that she herself had never once felt before. Unlike 9S, she was not created with the innate ability to feel curious or to find things wondrous and she wasn't capable of human emotion.

To her, the world has always been bleak and it was only now that she realized how different it must have been for someone like [name]. She, a human who once walked these streets when they were still crowded with people, must have felt confused with how _desolate_ it all was now. 

"Does it scare you?" 2B found herself asking, voice void of emotion but she felt an inkling of something itch at the back of her mind. She didn't know what curiosity felt like, but she wondered if the odd urge to prod the human girl for some insight in her thoughts was what it felt like. "The silence. . . Does it bother you?"

She felt the girl tense behind her, the arms she loosely wrung around 2B's neck tightened to a degree that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else _if_ they weren't 2B. The silver haired android was observant, perceptive to her peers and most especially to the last of mankind. From the moment the [hair color] haired girl awoke in the resistance camp, it was clear she suffered from restlessness. 2B couldn't be sure where it stemmed from or what she could do to ease it. It was only thanks to 9S's ability to empathize with [name] that he offered the idea of showing her around the city. At first she was somewhat hesitant in accepting the offer, another detail that failed to get past 2B's attention. 

The girl deeply confused 2B. She wasn't hardwired like an android was, neither did her thoughts follow a predictable pattern. Humans thought so vastly different from them that 2B couldn't help but want to know more about the things that ran through her head.

This must have been how 9S felt all the time. The insatiable itch to uncover something that was once unreachable was almost unbearable, but she couldn't deny the excitement she felt arising at the prospect of understanding the human girl a little more.

"No, it's. . . _peaceful_." She finally answers the moment 9S steps up next to them. 2B is still peering at her and without a blindfold obscuring [name]'s eyes, she can see her gazing off into the distance with a look 2B has a hard time identifying. "I'm just not used to it."

It's the silence [name]'s referring to. 2B gathers that from the vague response and from the reassuring pat that 9S applies to the girl's shoulder, it's clear that he's caught on to her uneasiness as well. 2B feels the urge to press the girl for more, yet she decides to wave away the feeling in favor of continuing their trek across the city.

She had to remind herself that humans were fickle in their emotions. Prying could end up pushing [name] away rather than assisting 2B in getting closer to her.

Silence once again falls between the three of them. 2B was much too focused on looking ahead to determine the safest routes she needed to take in order to avoid scattered groups of machines, 9S was seemingly sunk into his own thoughts and idly followed in her footsteps, and [name] still glanced around the streets as if she were having a difficult time in realizing her own reality. 

The silence wasn't unbearable, it didn't leave a tense air between them and 2B admitted it was rather nice. Peaceful moments like this came few and far between the tides of an ongoing war and the destructive thoughts 2B struggled to swallow down on an almost daily basis. The sunlight that filtered through the oversized trees that intertwined themselves with the towering concrete buildings felt fleetingly warm against her skin and it was only until another gentle breeze passed by that her skin was absolved from becoming _too_ hot. There was never a time that she ever felt truly at peace until this very moment and it was clearly displayed when a blissful sigh escaped her lips. 

"Am I too heavy for you?"

[name]'s voice comes out in an uncertain tone, one that 2B was only lucky in catching due to their closeness with one another. She wasn't expecting the girl to be speaking any time soon. The look she held when 2B questioned her feelings over the abandoned city was enough to convince the female android that she was in no mood to reflect on the past and in turn, to speak any further. When she peered back over her shoulder at the girl, she was somewhat taken aback by the meek smile she held and the nervous look in her vibrantly colored eyes. Their gazes were only connected for a brief moment before 2B broke it in favor of returning her attention back ahead. For once, she was appreciative of her blindfold's existence as she was sure without it, [name] would have seen the utter astonishment she felt.

2B found herself in awe at how truly erratic humans could be. To switch from one mood to another in a matter of seconds puzzled her. Human emotions were truly no laughing matter and it was obvious how far androids would need to go to replicate them completely.

"No," She finally answers, her voice steady and seemingly unbothered by the revelation she brought upon herself. "You're fine."

2B cannot confidently call herself a conversationalist. She's always relied more on actions than words to get what she felt across. These days it was mostly anger, which came in the form of mercilessly slaying any machine she happened upon with little to no regard to them, now she finds herself feeling more. . . at ease. It felt frustrating that she couldn't correctly identify the emotion she now experienced, but in comparison to the heaviness of regret and despair; this felt ultimately lighter. She knew what the source of it was and she knew if [name] never appeared, those heavy feelings would have only festered until she could no longer bear them. In a way, 2B was grateful for the human's abrupt upheaval of the world 2B had come to know and hate. The change would be hard to adjust to at first, but she was more than willingly to share in her progression as long as [name] kept unknowingly stoking the flames of hope that burned within her.

There's no way 2B could give her up, not when the ideal future she craved was _just_ within reach.

"I don't think I mind it. . . The silence." [name] murmured as she cast another glance at the passing scenery. While 2B didn't expect the subject to be brought up once more, she was more than eager to have her curiosity sated. "It's different, but I don't hate it. The world looks prettier without the noise."

"Now that I think about it," She continues, this time capturing the attention of 9S who tilts his head towards her. "I don't think I've ever seen so much green."

And it was true. The last time she walked through these very same streets was when she was younger and the city appeared more like a concrete jungle than anything else. She remembers walking hand in hand with one of her many nannies, looking up towards the sky and seeing nothing but smog obscuring the blue skies and obnoxious blare of car horns invading her ears. There were people who'd bump into her, not sparing her a glance or even an apology as they carried on as if they had better places to be. Thoughts felt so muddled back then, the only thing on her mind at the time was mindlessly following her nanny and allowing the older woman to drag her wherever she pleased.

Now, everything was so different. There was no smog to hide the deep blue sky and there was no noise to distract her from the thoughts of where life carelessly threw her. Memories of her younger days were all that she could precisely recall, the only ones that seemed to have been unrecoverable were the ones of her slumber and the days leading up to it. She felt much like a blank slate; there was no one to guide her in the right direction anymore neither did she know where to go. The city no longer looked as confusing as it did when she was a child, but now it was so open that it left her wishing there was some direction to follow. It left her with a feeling of want for something she couldn't remember.

Humanity was gone. That fact was drilled into her head by Anemone along with 2B and 9S. They wouldn't allow her to forget that she was the last person on earth, her life being more precious than anything and so her safety was their number one concern. If it weren't for 9S being somewhat sympathetic to her bewilderment with the situation, she doubted she'd have ever escaped the room Anemone graciously offered her for rest and reprieve from the curious eyes of the other androids.

2B was more overbearing with her safety than 9S. It was clear from how uneasy she appeared the moment the male android suggested taking her out for a while to have a more closer look at what was left of the city she once knew. Yet 2B easily adhered to the suggestion, the moment she showed interest in the prospect of finally getting out. 

More than anything, [name] wished to be distracted. Her amnesia was enough to drive a feeling of utter loss and a bit of irritation through her being. It wasn't as if she blamed anyone for her predicament, it was nothing more than the cruelty of fate that allowed her to forget the events of her slumber and what had become of her parents.

Though if what 2B and 9S were saying was true, then it meant that her parents chose to abandon her on earth while they fled with the rest of humanity to the moon. That thought alone hurt her more than anything.

"All we've ever known is this." [name] turns her attention away from the buildings before her and towards the silver haired male walking beside her. He wears a small smile on his face yet his gaze never meets her own. "A silent city void of any human life. I don't know much about humans, but I don't think it's supposed to be like this."

It was then that he finally looks at her as 2B continues down a broad road. There's the sound of running water nearby and the noise of it echoes within the giant chasm that [name] notes with some interest. It wasn't ever there before and the sight of it causes another bout of wonder to pass through the human girl. She wishes to know what lies at the bottom of it, but from the back of the female android, she doubts she'd be able to find her answer. With a gentle tap to the android's shoulder, [name] whispers her request to be let down and 2B hesitantly complies after some thought.

Once the soles of her boots make contact with the asphalt of the broken road, the exhilaration of curiosity continues to course through her veins as she approaches the edge of the chasm for a closer look. 2B and 9S are quick to join her side, the both of them wary of the possibility of her falling in which would assure her demise. 2B is more blatant with her worry by placing her gloved hand on the crease of [name]'s elbow to serve as a reassurance of her safety. The fall looks almost endless, but [name] could see the bottom even from the great height she stood above.

The breeze feels stronger at the edge of the chasm. It whips her hair behind her and ruffles the loose fitting shirt she wears. It feels pleasant and washes over her with a sense of false ease as if she weren't standing over what felt like the end of the world. After a few moments of silent contemplation, [name] decides to divulge in the matters 9S was so blatantly curious about. After all, she was indeed the last human on earth. The only one who could correctly retell what life was like before the disappearance of humanity. 

"Do you wanna know more about it? What it was like back then?" She asks, her head tilting slightly as she peers at 9S.

Her question is met with an eager nod from the male and even if she looked to have not been paying much attention, [name] could feel 2B's grip on her arm tighten. It felt somewhat reassuring of her presence, almost as if she were silently willing her to proceed as long as she was comfortable with the subject matter. [name] appreciated 2B's stellar perception. Even without her saying a thing, it was like 2B already knew how she felt.

As much as the comforting gesture was welcomed, [name] knew she needed to come to terms with her new reality sometime. She had plenty of time to reflect within the resistance camp and now she needed to realize that things were no longer going to be the same. Seeing all of the change for herself was enough proof of that fact and all she needed was just a bit more time to gain some familiarity with all of it.

"Back then the sidewalks used to be crowded, like _really_ crowded." A humorless laugh escapes her lips as she recalls the sight of what the city _used_ to be. "There would be so many people that it could be difficult to walk around without running into someone."

"It always felt as if everyone were in a rush. They'd hardly stop for anything _or anyone._ " Her gaze was distant, yet it was clear she was focusing on the shopping center that stood across the gaping crack within the earth. She suppressed the urge to scoff, only narrowing her eyes in the rusted building's direction. "And I haven't even told you about the _mall_."

As the girl continued to rant about the lack of space in the shopping center, neither 9S nor 2B could help the small smiles that graced their lips. It was obvious from before that there was a certain strain [name] held in the tone of her voice and it could be seen when she spoke of her past. Within both 9S and 2B, there was a distinct desire to relieve her of her burden but they knew such a feat couldn't be accomplished in a matter of seconds. They were mindful of a human's emotional instability and if they wished to help her, they had no choice but to establish a connection with her in the form of trust and closeness. 

It wasn't as if they were against the idea. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, both of them desired to relish in her presence; even if it were for only a little while longer. 


	6. .𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞

_**The news of a human's arrival into the resistance camp sparked a feeling of overwhelming curiosity into many of the android residents.**_ Among them, a set of identical twin androids named Devola and Popola were not exempt from the wandering thoughts they had of their newest visitor. They could not deny themselves of the wonder they felt at the prospect of meeting a human in the flesh, yet they decided against ever approaching the room the female human slept away in.

The feeling of residual guilt lingering heavily on their shoulders was not in any way new to the red headed twins. They've dealt with the burden of their unknown sin for the longest of time and with heavy hearts, they averted their gaze away from the door that would lead them to the source of every android's curiosity. They by no means deserved to be anywhere close within her vicinity and the warning gazes of their fellow androids had only attested to that.

Despite the years of living alongside the resistance camp members, they seemed to have still held distrust in the twins. Their past sins couldn't have gone so easily forgotten, no matter how much Devola and Popola wished they did. Anemone was the only one to have seen past the mistakes of their models and understood the residual guilt that built up in both twins far outweighed any insult or harm that was given to them by those who still resented them. She, too, lived with a feeling of remorse; though it couldn't compare to the shame the twins endlessly endured.

_She_ knew that the these twins in particular were not to blame for the near extinction of humanity, but the others did not. As long as the other androids still faulted the twins for the past actions of not _them_ , but their previous models, then they'd never allow either of them to get near the human.

To Anemone, the saddest part was that the twins would do nothing to refute the choice forcefully made for them.

༻✦༺

**_With aqua colored eyes, Devola and Popola stared longingly ahead at the lone door that led directly towards the human they've heard so much about._** There was a feeling of giddiness that fluttered within their chests just at the knowledge that their past mistake hadn't completely eliminated the hope of humanity. The girl, who they later came to find out was named [name], was the one who'd unknowingly assure them of that.

Anemone stood directly beside their idle figures, her expression neutral and eyes focused solely on the twins. The two were nervous, apprehensive, but most of all; excited. For days they've kept their distance away from the human and the room she resided in, only catching the glimpses of her when she departed from the camp alongside 2B and 9S. Anemone wasn't blind to the treatment the twins endured from the other resistance members. She knew of the threatening words some have passed on the red heads to stay far away from the human and despite her assurances to the twins that they were free to meet the human at any moment, the two of them always refused.

Whether that was because of their fear of the other resistance members or if they did it out of their own volition, Anemone didn't know. All that mattered now was that they were willing to meet with human after being informed of the girl's interest in the mysterious twin androids who inexplicably knew how to treat human wounds. 

Although their vast knowledge did interest Anemone, she was far more concerned with their sudden change of heart and judging from their own expressions; so were they. The twins glanced at each other, thin brows knitted and hands conjoined as if the comfort was the only thing keeping them grounded in reality. Their lips were pursed and to Anemone, they were the epitome of anxiousness.

". . . Are we really doing this?"

The soft voice of Popola aptly took Anemone out of her thoughts and for a moment she regarded the twins with a glance through the side of her eye. The cover of her hood gave her the appearance of _not_ eavesdropping, though she was close enough to hear every whispered word that was exchanged between the identical androids. Her fingers tapped against the side of her arm, green eyes roving across the open clearing located in the middle of the camp. The glare that hardened on her features was a silent warning to any of the resistance members who dared to even glance at the three of them with any kind of disdain. Though the twins were far from ever forgiving themselves, it was still a step forward to meet one of the very humans they once believed to have almost wiped out. Anemone wouldn't allow this chance to slip through her fingers, not when she was sure [name] could possibly be their only comfort.

Devola locked gazes with her sister, a reassuring smile playing on the ends of her lips as she nodded her head. The silent unspoken question that floated between the both of them was obvious; _'Do we even deserve to see her?'_ She desperately wanted to say for certain that both herself and her sister had suffered enough to be given a chance like this, yet there was still a persistent voice in her head that screamed the very opposite of her thoughts.

Despite the lingering guilt that opposed her decision, she firmly gripped her sister's hand and gave another nod that was much more firm than the last. "Of course we are."

The small comfort seemed to have been enough for her twin and with a much brighter smile, Popola exhaled deeply. She was undoubtedly nervous, the most obvious sign being the slight tremor in her hand that Devola could feel. She was in a similar predicament, though hers was much more inward and came in the form of negative thoughts rather than showcased in outward ticks. Still, despite the heavy feeling forming in the pits of their stomach, the twins step forward which prompted Anemone to do the same.

The dark haired android glanced back at them from her place at the closed door. Her features held nothing to tell of her thoughts of the matter and it only made Devola wonder if their leader was truly okay with this meeting. Though she had her doubts in the beginning, both her sister's assurances and the lack of hostility on Anemone's part, Devola had come to somewhat trust the resistance leader. To the twins, trust meant everything. Especially when the world seemingly turned their backs on them and at one point, they only had each other to rely on.

"Are you two ready?" Anemone's gloved hand rested on the silver knob of the door and the hardened look she held in her eyes softened only a bit.

Devola was the first to nod, her sister following shortly with a relatively meeker one. The confirmation from Devola alone was enough to prompt Anemone to gently open the door after a polite knock and the twins quickly followed in her footsteps as she stepped in. 

Their eyes wandered the small room. Their attention being immediately captured by the sight of the human girl sitting quietly at the table with a book in her hands. There was only a moment that the twins could regard her with her concentration focused elsewhere and they used the opportunity to absorb her appearance.

From the long hair which flowed past her shoulders and down her back, to the vibrantly colored eyes that flickered up from the book she read to meet their curious gazes, the twins found themselves utterly unprepared for the radiance of a human being. Though they caught plenty of glimpses of her from afar, they never expected her to look so. . . _human_ up close. They thought she'd resemble an android with flawless skin and eyes void of any emotion, though they were proven wrong the moment a smile graced her features so naturally and a myriad of emotions could be seen running across her face in a matter of seconds.

"Is this them?" Her voice clearly conveyed the curiosity she felt as her gaze briefly flickered over towards Anemone.

The resistance leader nodded, her own lips curling into a smile that couldn't help but be shown in the midst of someone whose presence was so enticing. The cheerfulness of the human was unprecedented. Neither of the twins have ever been greeted with such happiness and they couldn't help the individual flutters in their chests at the sight of [name]'s growing smile.

There was the sound of a book snapping close as [name] rose up from her seat to greet the twins properly. Anemone moved to stand off to the side, her back leaning against the bare concrete wall as she watched the meeting take place with some interest. She wondered if the presence of a human in their lives would help ease the everlasting burden the twins kept even when logic dictated that they shouldn't.

"It's nice to finally meet you," [name] once again spoke the moment she was within arms reach of the twins. "My name's [name], though I'm sure you already knew that."

Popola was the first out the both of them to speak. To her, it was obvious her more outspoken twin was still processing the fact that before them stood the very being their past models wronged. Popola nodded her head, her features softened and appearing welcoming to the girl before them.

"Anemone told us." She clasped her hands together before resting them at her waist. "I'm Popola and this is my sister, Devola."

[name]'s eyes widened as an emotion Popola recognized as wonder flitted across her delicate features. Though their experience with humans were limited to none, they found her ever changing expressions to be intriguing. There was a bout of envy that passed through both Popola and Devola. The notion that 2B and 9S were able to relish in the human's presence much longer than themselves and were possibly closer to her than they could ever be; caused a painful tug to both of their chests.

Would it be so wrong if they wished to know the love of a human? Even when it was _them_ who was the cause of humanity's downfall?

"It's so nice to meet you both! I've been wanting to thank you for a while, 2B and 9S told me you two were the ones that knew how to treat my wounds." She raised both of her hands, showcasing the white bandages wrapped around her palms. Her friendly grin settled into a warm smile and her gaze softened to take on a more sincere appearance. "Seriously, thank you both so much. . . who knows what kind of infection I could have gotten if it weren't for you."

Popola's bottom lip quivered as the words of gratitude lingered within her head for a moment. She could feel a familiar sting of tears that threatened to prick at the rims of her eyes, though she refused to allow them to fall. Her sister quickly noted her silence and although she felt the same painful clench at her own chest, she picked up the conversation for her sister in order to not alarm the human of Popola's sudden change in mood.

"No," Devola smiled, her voice soft and almost took on the same volume of a whisper. Her gaze met with [name]'s and although the girl would never know of the relief the thoughtless word of gratitude brought the twin androids; Devola for once found some reprieve from the heavyweight she bared. Even if it were only momentary. "Thank _you_."


	7. .𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐲

_**Distant and wistful, her gaze was filled with many emotions he could never hope to understand.**_ If there was one thing he noticed about her, it seemed as if she never once showed her despair with the world around her.

He cannot claim to know human emotion as well as a human themself, but he knew enough to realize this world was nothing like she remembered. It couldn't have been easy waking up in a place she couldn't recognize nor to a world without people or anything remotely familiar. Although she never once showed 2B or him anything other than a cheerful smile, he's heard her cry.

It was an accident. While he never meant to try and catch her at a vulnerable time, his decision in visiting her room during one of their more prolonged breaks at the camp resulted in him overhearing her muffled cries through the door of her room. Each of her shaky breaths and shuddered whines were brimming with a unique emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on. Of course, he knew they were out of sadness, but a part of him couldn't fathom _why_.

It was after that incident that he began watching her more closely than he had before. He would watch her expression shift as new sights were taken in by her. He would watch as she conversed with 2B and the two twin androids at camp. He internally noted everything he could on her and it was in those days of observation that he came to a pressing realization. It wasn't as if [name] were hiding her anguish of the world from them, it was that they were not paying close enough attention.

There were moments while they travel across the city that she would gain a look of deep contemplation. Her brows would furrow and her mouth twists with mild curiosity as she gazed at the crumbling towers above her. It was only after a few moments that her expression would loosen and her lids would lower across her eyes as a frown would appear on her lips. These moments were brief and the darkening color of her eyes would not last long before they were once again replaced with their usual brightness. 

Those fleeting seconds were short enough to miss if he wasn't observant. While the discovery of this side of her wasn't enough to answer his question, it did deepen his interest in her. 

Slowly, he approached her, his soft footsteps sounding against the metallic plates of the wooden bridge they stood atop. The noise was enough to draw her attention and her wistful expression broke from her visage to be replaced with curiosity, another emotion she seemed to be wearing all too often. When she recognized it was him approaching and not 2B, who was still conversing with Pascal, an amiable smile crossed her features as he joined her side. 

"Isn't it pretty?" She asks as her gaze returns back to the far-off sight. "It looks like the machines living there now never stopped using the fireworks. . ."

His attention strays on her profile for a second longer before joining her in staring at the far-off amusement park they've so far only visited once before their unexpected meeting with Pascal. [name] wasn't there for their first visit and after telling her about it when they returned to the resistance camp, she made them promise to take her the next time. While 2B wasn't completely on board with the idea, [name]'s reassurance to keep herself out of trouble seemed to convince her enough. 

Since meeting her, 2B was vigilant in her mission to keep [name] safe. Despite their somewhat recent meeting, 2B was quick to warm up to her. Not as if he were any different. There was something about [name] that felt all too familiar to him and the way he sunk in sync with her felt natural. There was no strain in their conversation and the silences they shared were ones without a blemish of awkwardness. He couldn't exactly describe it as well as he would like, but with her things just felt _right_. Like he was meant to be with her. 

Although he wanted nothing more than to understand what it was he felt, he didn't hate the feeling of _not_ knowing either.

"It looks so different now." She speaks up again, though this time he notices that tinge of sorrow that hides beneath her curiosity. He can sense it in her tone of voice and after spending so much time watching her, he can see it clearly in her gaze when he spares her a brief glance. "I think. . . I even prefer it this way."

He can tell she's lying even when she attempts to cover it up with a hint of strained laughter. He frowns, his head tilting towards her though she never looks back at him. She continues to stare ahead with that distant look of longing. "Do you really?"

His question gives her pause and when she finally meets his gaze she blinks in slight surprise as if she weren't expecting to be seen through so quickly. "You don't have to lie, you know."

His tone is soft and he's aware that it's warm enough for her to find some comfort in. She was susceptible to gestures like that. Soft voices and words of comfort. She leaned far too much on emotional support and trusted those who would openly show her even an ounce of care. It was what drew her to him during their first encounter and is what he noticed made her open up. She was far too naive for her own good, yet that was a subject he could later scold her on when it would prove to be a problem. 

"So you've noticed. . ." She sadly smiled to herself as her gaze dipped to her feet before returning to him. "I'm really trying you know. . . to get used to it all. I'm really doing my best."

Even with her voice slightly shaking, she still refuses to show her tears. She stares back at him with a steady gaze when he expected her to break the moment he called her out. "But I mean it when I say I prefer it like this. It's not all that bad. There's some beauty to be found in it too."

This time she doesn't lie when she says that. He doesn't find sadness in her tone either and instead she looks as if saying it aloud had given her some kind of relief. The smile that picks up at her lips is a bit more genuine than he expects and he's left in slight awe by her once again. 

"Even if it makes me feel a little sad, I don't hate what's happened to me. I don't think I would change a thing, 9S."

Those were her real feelings. Emotion drips from her every word and there are too many for him to identify all at once. Gratitude was the one he quickly picked up on, yet he was unsure of whether she felt thankful towards _him_ or the _world_. While he would have expected for her to reveal her hatred for the hand fate dealt her in all its cruelty, she instead smiled and thanked it. Where even _he_ would have cursed god, she merely accepted it all as it were. She did not hate his world. She did not curse his existence nor did she wish for a different outcome. 

She took him completely by surprise.

_I'm glad._ He wishes to say though he opts to continue gazing at the distant castle of the amusement park, his eyes following the paths of multicolored fireworks. Even from the distance they stood, he could hear their loud popping.

That fluttering feeling he felt in his chest once before returns and when he places his hand against the spot where his heart _should_ be, he's not sure what he's expecting to feel. While the sensation is still as odd as the first time he's felt it, he now knows it's tied to her more than anything. If he wished to know more about it, the answer was obvious. All he needed to do was to stick around her for a little bit longer.

༻✦༺

"Your mission is simple; Keep her alive."

The commander's voice is heard loud and clear throughout the building both she and 9S stood in. Her tone is commandeering, demanding respect and it's filled with the authority she was programmed with. While her face gives nothing way to how she truly felt about the news of a surviving human, 2B is well aware she must be as unsettled as she was the first time she heard it herself.

"More information on preparations will come later. Until then, keeping her safe should be your number one priority." Then the commander's tone drops and even through the screen of the transmission, 2B can tell she's glaring at them. "This is a member of humanity and any harm done to her is an act against YoRHa, _remember that."_

Her call drops from her end and the thinly veiled threat isn't taken lightly by either of them. 9S glances at her almost as if silently asking her if that conversation really happened and even she holds a bit of disbelief. While androids were not much for emotion, especially their cool commander who led them through countless wars without breaking her composure once, it was quite obvious just how off guard their report took her.

"Was. . . Was that a _threat?_ "

To her it was apparent that it was, though she figured 9S would need a refresher on the commander's way of getting things done. While she wasn't expecting to be threatened either, it just only went to show how serious this matter was.

At 9S's question, she nods. "She's not wrong. YoRHa serves humanity and if we let [name] die, it would be enough to consider us as traitors."

"Still. . . don't you think that's a _little_ too harsh?"

She spares him a passing glance before turning heel and making her way out back towards the resistance camp. "Not really," Behind her, she can hear 9S following close behind her. "It's not like [name]'s difficult. She listens well enough."

"That's true." He agrees and she thinks the conversation ends there until she hears him breathe a sigh. "But now I can't help but feel nervous. Knowing I could be branded a traitor any minute. . ."

"As long as we protect her nothing like that will happen."

"You sound way too okay with this, 2B. Aren't you even a little worried?"

"No, I'm not." She stops in her tracks, glancing back at him as he followed suit. "You complain too much."

9S bristled at that, pouting slightly as he opened his mouth to protest yet before he could even get a word in, he's interrupted by the sound of familiar laughter. It echoes throughout the camp's lot, almost blending in with chattering of the other androids, though it was far too distinct to go unrecognized. Her gaze sweeps across the clearing in search for a certain [hair color] haired girl and once she sets her sights on her, she finds her with the twins. [name] lets out another laugh, her cheeks reddening and grin widening as she tilted her head back to look at Devola over her shoulder. Popola sits directly behind [name], braiding her hair as the other twin decorates it with small flowers 2B remembered seeing just outside the camp. The sight of the three of them together painfully tugs at her chest, though she's quick to avert her gaze and bite down slightly on her bottom lip to suppress it.

"She looks happier, doesn't she?" She tilts her head at 9S's words, watching as he steps up next to her though his attention is captured by the twins and their human. "More than she did when she first got here. . ."

Her gaze drops to the dirt floor before she wills herself to lift it back up to the cheerful visage of her precious human. [name] is quick to notice their idle figures, her flushed cheeks brightening as she happily waves at them from her place between the twins. 2B smiles lightly, lifting her hand give a slight wave of her own. She doesn't really know what happiness looks like, but she could only guess it had to be somewhat close to the way [name] made her feel with just even a little bit of attention. That bloom of warmth she felt couldn't have been nothing.

"Yeah," 2B agrees as her gloved hand drops back down to her side. Her tone is gentle and soft and filled with tenderness. "She does."


End file.
